This section provides background information, which is not necessarily prior art, related to the present disclosure. Modern vehicles, such as automobiles, may currently utilize battery packs to power electric motors to drive wheels of the vehicle. Such use of battery packs and electric motors is an effort to reduce the use of internal combustion engines, which may contribute to global warming by discharging excessive amounts of heat, and contribute to air pollution by discharging noxious combustion gases into the atmosphere. Using batteries to drive the vehicle is also done to reduce the use of oil and use a renewable energy source. However, such battery packs are not without their share of limitations. One limitation is the amount of electrical power that may be obtained from a battery pack depending upon the temperatures at which the battery pack is operating. Another limitation is the battery life that may be obtained from a battery pack, which is dependent upon the temperatures to which the battery pack is exposed. What is needed then is a device to maintain a battery pack within a predetermined temperature range to maximize not only the quantity of extractable electrical power from the battery pack, but also the useful life of the battery pack.